Konoha Piercings'
by Ureko
Summary: Deciding to do something different, Naruto goes to get his ear pierced. However, one look at his piercer has Naruto coming back for frequent visits. Sas/Naru COMPLETE, Language, M/M, Oneshot, Lemon
1. Chapter 1

**Dedication:** I know this sounds silly but I would like to dedicate this story to my five favorite authors. The five of you are amazing writers and I just wanted to say, that it was because of your stories that inspired me to start writing and posting my fanfics. And I know that I'm not the only one that feels this way. So thank you, from myself and anyone else that shares my point of view, for such amazing stories.

- **animehead**

- **xXxDeadOnArrivalxXx**

- **darkalbino**

- **trulywicked**

- **Rasengan22**

Seriously. Go and read their stories. You won't regret it!

**Title: **Konoha Piercings'

**Author:** Ureko  
**Pairings: **Sasuke/Naruto  
**Warnings:** Yaoi, lemon, slight OOC, AU  
**Summary: **Deciding to do something different, Naruto goes to get his ear pierced. However, one look at his piercer has Naruto coming back for frequent visits.

**AN:** This pairing rules! I love Sasu/Naru – it's the greatest.

**Disclaimer: **Naruto and characters are not mine. I don't own anything but the idea for this story.

* * *

Naruto stared down at the neatly printed address in his hand. The bold, black script standing out on the little piece of paper it was neatly written on. It was printed and easy to read, yet Naruto was almost positive that he had taken a wrong turn.

He wasn't really sure what to do. The thought of turning back had crossed his mind but the idea of going all this way to end-up empty handed made him think twice. After all, the address was right – or at least, he hoped it was – and Sakura did say not to judge the place based on its surroundings… but…

Naruto glanced around him. The street was covered in trash and old, broken down cars. Homeless people sat in the alleyways, newspapers covering them for warmth and the buildings were covered in graffiti. The colorful pictures of various colors standing out against the dull, gray bricks.

It definitely wasn't the best neighborhood, and certainly not where Naruto would imagine Sakura recommending to go for a piercing either. Hell, he was still trying to get over the fact that she even got a piercing in the first place.

They had been friends for years, ever since they were old enough to walk. Growing up across the street together, attending all the same schools – even applied and got accepted to the same college. Out of the two of them, he was more of the wild one and she was always considered the _princess_.

She was polished and perfect with straight-A grades, perfect attendance, head of student council and class president 4 years in a row. Not to mention she was in the fashion club and voted Prom Queen, as she was the most popular girl in school.

And he wasn't the only one shocked about her piercing, either. All their friends couldn't believe that the _little-miss-know-it-all, goody-goody-to-shoes_ went out and got her navel done. It looked good on her too. The silver ring and little cherry-blossom petal really suited her. But what amazed Naruto the most, was the actual piercing.

There was no swelling, redness or, as Sakura had said, no soreness. The piercing was done precise and could easily be mistaken as natural.

He had wanted one instantly, wasting no time in asking Sakura for the address. So, a promise to show her first and forty-five minutes later, Naruto found himself in one of the worst neighborhoods in town.

Now, if it wasn't for the fact that Sakura was his best friend and that she would never pull one – as she believed that it was _beneath_ her – Naruto would have serious thought the pink-haired girl was pulling a prank on him.

Deciding that standing there wouldn't do him any good; he tucked the piece of paper into his pocket and went inside.

He was a little thankful for how much cleaner the place was compared to outside. The stairs were clean; no trash, vandalism or rioting odor assaulting his sensitive nose. The tiles a soft grey color with pasty white walls, the wooden railing standing out against the soft, bright colors.

There were two doors at the top of the corridor. The one of the right was solid wood, painted an off-white while the one on the left was made of glass. The shops name and a list of times were printed across the shiny surface.

He made his way threw the glass door, a little charm-bell going off as it opened and closed. The room was bright and smelled strongly of antiseptic. Several different display cases sat across the room – two large ones with glass in the front and top; three hanging on the right wall. Two black leather love-seats sat over on the left, an end table in the corner between them and a coffee table sitting in front. There was another door behind the two base-glass cabinets, a string-beaded curtain hanging in the small archway.

Naruto made his way over to one of the display cases on the wall. His eyes roaming over all the different rings and bars that seemed to come in all shapes and sizes. And amazingly enough, in every shade of the rainbow.

He was so distracted that be didn't even hear the bead-curtain shift or the sound of foot-steps behind him.

"Can I help you?"

The blond jumped slightly, a little squeak escaping him as he spun around. A hand going up to grab at his speeding heart as his azure eyes meet amused onyx.

The guy looked around Naruto's age, give or take a few years. He was tall, board-shouldered and pale. Blue-black hair cut short and spiked in an odd fashion that reminded Naruto of a duck's butt, with long bangs reaching down to his chin. His face could easily he considered _girly_ if it wasn't for the strong jaw-line and thin lips. Perfectly shaped eyebrows sat over the darkest eyes Naruto had ever seen, and his nose was slightly up-turned with high cheekbones.

He had several piercings' too. Both ears were covered in colorful metal, a corkscrew weaving through the holes in his top left, hoops and jeweled studs covering the bottom; as the right ear ranged from hoops, studs and a few links. Two barbells through his left eyebrow, a stud on both sides of his nose and two, thick silver hoops looped through his bottom lip – which was currently curved in a slight smirk.

Naruto was positive he was drooling, or close to it. His eyes moved on their own as they swept down the other boys body. The dark blue tank-top showed off well muscled arms – tattoos covering both forearms – and lean upper torso. Loose fitting black cargo pants sat comfortable on slim hips and long legs.

A deep chuckle snapped him back to reality, a deep blush coloring Naruto's cheeks as he shyly meet gazes with the other man.

"See something you like?"

There was amusement in the question as well as a bit of seduction. Naruto couldn't stop his blush deepening as he chose not to answer. Earning him another chuckle.

"As much as I enjoy being your eye-candy," the other man moved behind the display case, sitting down comfortably on a cushioned stool. "Is there anything I can help you with?"

Naruto nodded. "Yeah, I want to get a piercing."

An eyebrow rose at him, and Naruto mentally groaned to himself as he realized how stupid he must have sounded. Of course he was here for a piercing, it was a piercing parlor.

"What kind?"

Another blush rose to Naruto's cheeks as he recalled all the different piercings' he had looked up. Some had looked pretty cool and others… well… they were interesting. But definitely not something that Naruto would ever think of getting.

_Honestly, who in their right mind would get their nipple done?_

"Are you thinking about getting a nipple-piercing?"

The question made Naruto's eyes widen as he realized he voiced his thoughts out loud. He could see the amusement back on the other man's face as he tried to fight off another blush.

"Look, dude," Naruto said, crossing his arms across his chest. He ignored the sharp look the other gave him by being called _dude_ and continued anyways. "I prefer to talk to the piercer about this stuff."

"First of all, my name is Sasuke." His voice was deep, and flat of emotion. Any and all traces of amusement now gone. "And second, I _am_ the piercer, dobe."

"What did you just call me?"

"Hard of hearing?"

They stared at each other from across the room. Sparks could almost be seen and heard from the intensity.

"My ear…"

Sasuke blinked. "What about it?"

Naruto sighed, shoulders slouching in defeat. "I want to get the top of my left ear pierced" – a snort made him growl – "_and_ my right eyebrow."

Sasuke stared at him quietly for a moment, making Naruto wonder if the other had even heard him.

"Barbells or hoops?"

The blond scratched the back of his head in thought. "Barbells… I think…"

"Color?"

Naruto took his time for that one. He hadn't really planned on getting anything too fancy, but if the metal was colored it would look pretty neat. But what color should he get?

He linked his hands behind his head, eyes zoning out as he thought about it. He wanted something that would scream _him_. Something simple, yet unique enough that it would stand out.

"Umm…" Naruto peeked shyly over at Sasuke, the other silently studying him in mild interest. "What would you recommend?"

Sasuke took his time in answering, his eyes ranking up and down the blonde's petite body. Judging by the bright colors of his clothes Sasuke could only guess that Naruto was energetic, hyper and above all else, a people person. Someone who was always full of laughs and smiles – cared and befriend by all.

Not to mention, the raven thought, he wasn't too bad on the eyes either. A little on the short side, but toned and curved in all the right places. Bright blond hair sticking out every which way, as if it had a mind of its own. Deep blue eyes that could easily put the morning sky to shame. His face was round, yet heart-shaped with soft cheekbones and faded whisker-like marks across those tan cheeks.

All-in-all, not that bad to look at.

Sasuke reached into one of the cabinets in front of him, pulling out six different barbells and ushered the blond over to look at them. Instantly, Naruto rejected four of them, not liking the colors or little dangle-things that were connected. This left him with only two; a double spiked, multi-colored bar and a yellow and orange eyebrow bar that looked like a fang.

A dazzling smile spread of Naruto's face as he agreed with the choices. He waited silently as Sasuke put the others back and followed as the taller male into the back room.

As soon as Naruto stepped into the back the scent of disinfected and bleach assaulted his nose. His face wrinkled at the offending smell, his head becoming light from the left-over fumes in the air.

The back room was just as clean as the waiting room up front. Tan-beige walls with white trim and a deep, brown hardwood floor. There were some metal cabinets sitting across from the archway, both on the floor as well as the wall. The doors were made of glass, making it easy to make out all the different bottles of sanitizer and disinfectant – bold, black letters labeling each chemical. A full body mirror sat on the left wall, a metal and cushioned chair-type recliner sitting in the corner next to it. A waist high table sat on the right side, a little rolling cart with two draws next to it – a mirror sat on the adjacent wall.

"Have a seat on the table."

Naruto hesitated for a second before walking over to the table and hopped up. He watched in curiosity as Sasuke prepped a double needled gun, sanitizing and cleaning both needles as he took them out of their packages and settling them in the proper place. He put them on the rolling-cart next to the blond as he finished gathering a few more things; a couple of swabs, a small tube of unlabeled cream, a plastic bag, black felt-pen and… was that a leather strap?

What the hell did he need that for!

Sasuke ignored the confused look he was getting. He was used to them by now. In the three years of this job, he had seen and done pretty much everything. There really wasn't anything that could surprise him anymore.

"Alright." For the first time since entering the room, Sasuke made eye contact with Naruto. "Which do you want done first? Ear or brow?"

Naruto eyed the leather strap once more before answering back. "Ear."

A pale hand picked up a swab and caked it with the disinfectant. "Tilt your head." He ran the wet swab over the top curve of Naruto's left ear and marked two dots on the areas he was going to pierce.

Naruto watched Sasuke's face the whole time. The abnormally dark eyes were slightly narrowed and dilated as the paler young man concentrated on his task. He couldn't help but admire the facial piercings' again. The eyebrow bars suited him and almost looked natural on his elegant brow, the black, blue and red bars adding a bit of color to the metal. The nose studs were small and the jewels were both white in color, the glass-surfaces sparkling as the light would hit them. And the silver-blue metal through his lips…

Blue eyes flickered down to those thin lips. The metal sitting smugly against the soft looking skin seemed to help draw even more attention to them. They seemed to hug Sasuke's lips every time his lips would move – a smirk, they would curve; forming words, they would dance; and a frown and/or – if he was lucky to see one – a smile, they would mold into the skin they hugged.

Oh, yes. _Those_ were definitely his favorite…

Naruto licked his own lips as his mouth watered. He watched, as if in a trance, as they began to dance about in front of him, just begging for attention. He wondered what it would feel like to kiss or be kiss with them.

"Dobe, you're drooling."

It took a moment before the words registered in Naruto's mind. Blue eyes slowly gazed up, locking and holding with Sasuke's, before going wide as the words finally clicked. Another deep blush covered Naruto's face, eyes darting away as he quickly wiped his chin dry with the back of his hand.

What the hell was wrong with him? Never in Naruto's life has he blushed so much. Sure he's been in the occasional situation where he would blush when around someone attractive, but _never_ this much!

He lowered his head to use his bangs as coverage, the long blond strands helping to hid some of his flushed face and shadow his eyes from sight. He peeked through the strand to find the other laughing at him, another smirk curved on his lips at Naruto's childish antics.

He was about to snap some smartass comment that would put the raven in his place when he saw Sasuke pick up that weird gun again. All traces of embarrassment and witty comebacks disappeared from the tip of his tongue at the sight of the weird looking gun.

"What the hell _is_ that _thing_?"

Sasuke press the trigger a few times to make sure it was working properly. A hissing-clicking sound echoing out every time the joints shifted back and forth. He could feel Naruto flinching every time he would press the trigger, a normal reaction he got quite often when testing out this gun.

"It's called _The Rattle Snake_," Sasuke explain easily. He turned to look at Naruto pale face as the other stared wide eyed at the weird device in his hand. It almost looked like the blond was ready to bolt at anytime. "Its got adjustable arms so it can shift into almost any shape. It was designed to do double piercings' – ears, eyebrows, and other places." He paused when he realized his explanation wasn't helping any. "It's not going to bite you."

Naruto snorted. "Anything named after a reptile bites. Even _I_ know that!"

Sasuke placed both hands on the table on either side of Naruto and leaned in close. He licked his lips as the smell of pine-needles and citrus hit him, smirking as the blonde's eyes remain on the gun he still held.

"What's the matter dobe?" His smirk grew as blue eyes darted up to look at him at the sound of the hated nickname. "You scared?"

Naruto's eyes narrowed in anger. "_Hell no!_"

Sasuke lost his smirk, his face taking on a more serious look. "Prove it."

At first, Naruto wasn't really sure if they were still taking about Sasuke's creepy gun-of-doom anymore. The look in the other's eyes made him feel vulnerable, like the other could see right through him. He couldn't tell if he liked the way Sasuke was looking at him or not. It gave him chills all the way up and down his spin.

It was both exciting and frightening. Never has Naruto felt such a feeling. It filled him with the desire to just grab the other and crush their lips together – but at the same time, he wanted to scream at the top of his lungs and run for his life.

He decided to do neither. Instead, he just swallowed the lump that formed in his throat and tilted his head to side again. Choosing to let Sasuke take his silent reaction as which ever way he wanted.

And he did just that.

Sasuke leaned away, giving Naruto back his space, and continued on as if nothing had happened. One pale hand reached up to help maneuver Naruto's ear into the gun's joints. He took his time as he lined up the pre-marked dots and the needles.

"Breathe in."

Naruto sucked in a deep, unsteady breathe. He tried to mentally and physically relax himself but his nerves seemed to be on strike at that moment. Not that it really mattered.

As soon as Naruto breathed in, Sasuke pressed on the trigger. The two needles moved in a hissing snap, biting through the cartilage of Naruto's ear before the blond had time to react.

Naruto wasn't sure what to do at first. His eyes widen as the needles punctured his ear, the pain turning into a throbbing sting within a mil-second. A scream made its way up his throat, but he swallowed it back before it could burst forward. He quickly blinked away the tears before Sasuke had a chance to see and comment.

"Exhale."

He huffed out deeply, lungs contracting as he breathed in and out. He tried to will the pain away, focusing all of his attention on his breathing.

Sasuke set the gun aside on the rolling-cart and picked up the double-spiked barbell. Carefully he worked to metal into the freshly made holes. Trying to be gentle and not irritate the reddening skin any more than it already was. When that was done, he took a generous amount of cream from the unlabelled tube and smeared it over the new piercing.

"The cream will help dull the pain and reduce the swelling." The raven studied the blond for a moment, chuckling slightly. "I'm impress, dobe. Most people either cry or hiss out in pain."

"Naruto… My name is _Naruto_. Na-ru-to."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. That wasn't the reaction he was expecting. He moved away from the blond, removing the needles from the gun and throwing them away in a hazardous bin before going about re-sterilizing the device.

Naruto took this time to study his new feature in the mirror on the wall. Already he could see the swelling and redness going down, the throbbing now reduced to a small ache. It didn't look too bad. The colors suited him, but he wasn't really sure that he liked it as much as he thought he would. Perhaps it just took some time in to getting use to it.

He reached up to lightly trace the piece of metal and to test how tender his ear was. His hand was slapped away though, making him whip around and glare hotly at Sasuke who returned the glare.

"Don't touch it." Sasuke ignored the death glare he was getting, easily being use to those too – inside and outside of work. Again, he slapped away Naruto's hand as the blond reached up a second time. "_Don't touch it_. You'll only make it worse."

Naruto crossed his arms and pouted. His cheeks puffed out in annoyance at being told what to do. He wasn't a child! He could touch his ear if he wanted to, damnnit!

Sasuke rolled his eyes at the blonde's childish-antics. He reached out and picked up the unopened package, removing the single needle from inside. He pulled on a pair of latex gloves and went about sterilizing the thin piece of metal. He picked up the leather strap and put it inside the plastic bag, holding it out to the blond.

"Alright dobe –"

"_Naruto!_"

Sasuke sighed in annoyance, his pierced brow twitching. "Alright, _Na-ru-to_… Take this."

He took the strap that was held out to him and studied it for a moment, eyes darting back up questionably to the older boy. It was small, a little longer than the length of his index finger. It looked and felt more like a rod than a strap now that he had a chance to look at it.

Naruto looked back up at Sasuke, holding up the object as he pointed to it. "What the hell do I do with this?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "You're suppose to bite it."

Naruto blinked. "Come again?"

Sasuke snorted humorously at the look he was getting. He picked up the needle again and waited, hoping the blond would get the idea. However, seeing as Naruto was a natural blond, he just seemed to get even more confused as he cocked his head to the side curiously.

Sasuke sighed and resisted to urge to smack the young male up-side the head. "It's for the pain, dumb-ass."

It was almost like watching a light bulb come on. Naruto's face scrunched up for a second before his eyes went wide, a large grin spreading over his face as he let out an understanding '_ahh'_.

Sasuke rolled his eyes again, rubbing some more disinfectant over Naruto's right eyebrow with one hand. He raised his own eyebrow as he watch Naruto set the leather bound strap off to the side.

"Dobe," Sasuke picked up the strap again, and held it out for the blond to take it. "You're going to need this."

Naruto snorted. "Only sissies need stuff like that."

"Oh, really?"

Sasuke resisted the urge to laugh right out at that. He had seen guys bigger than the blond come in here and get piercings' many times. And they all wisely bit into the leather that he always given them. Hell, even he, Sasuke, had to bite down on something when he first got his brow done. Not to mention a few a other _places_ since then.

The blond beamed, "Yep!"

Onyx eyes searched over the blonde's features again. He couldn't see any humor or mockery in the other's eyes. He shook his head at Naruto's stupidity, placing the strap back onto the rolling-cart. "I warned you."

Naruto frowned at that. He didn't need the strap the first time, why would he need it this time? Pain was pain wasn't it? Sure the ear had hurt, but he had read that cartilage hurts twice as much as muscle or skin piercing. So there really was no need for Naruto to bite down on the strap. It should be practically painless compared to the first piercing. Right?

Sasuke moved faster this time. Reaching up with one hand to squeeze the skin on his brow together as he moved the needle into place with the other. He locked eyes with Naruto and smirked.

"Ready?"

Naruto rolled his eyes. "Would you stop it and do it already? It's not going to – _**AH**_!"

The needle easily sunk in and out. A few drops of blood trickling out as the flesh was punctured and split apart. Sasuke whipped away the red liquid with a swab, and quickly switched the eyebrow bar places with the needle. He spread some more of the cream over the swelling brow, taking a little more time to make sure that it was completely covered so that it didn't get any infection.

When he was done he looked back at the blond. Tears brimmed the bright blues eyes, giving them a glossy shine to them. Tanned hands clenched at the edges of the table as Naruto fought hard to steady out his breathing.

He laughed lightly, earning himself a heated glare for it. "You were saying?"

Naruto growled. He hated being laughed at. "Teme!"

Sasuke ignored him, and went about cleaning up the mess. He removed his gloves as he threw away the trash, making sure that the needle was disposed of in the hazardous bin. He emptied the rolling-cart, putting the disinfectant back in its cabinet as well as grabbing another tube of the unknown cream.

Naruto stuck his tongue out at Sasuke's back as he went about his clean up and turned to the mirror. His eyes widen for a moment before he scrambled off the table and over to stand right in front of the reflecting glass.

Although it was still a little red, and a little bit of blood still leaked around the holes, it didn't look too bad. Give it a few days, maybe even a week, it wouldn't look too bad. The fang-like bar blended easily with the natural curve of his brow. Giving it a more refine yet casual look. It wasn't over powering or cheep looking either. If anything, the bars unique shape and colors seemed to help draw even more attention to his already enticing eyes.

With a smile on his face Naruto made his way out to the waiting area, Sasuke not too far behind him. He pulled out the necessary bills to pay for the piercings' and jewelry, his eyes once again studying those that adored Sasuke's face.

Sasuke accepted the money, feeling a little sad that the blond was leaving. He had enjoyed the other male's company, more than anyone else. He handed the changed over as well as the two tubes of cream. "Cream's on the house. Apply it three times a day for the next four weeks. It'll help keep the swelling down and keep away infection."

"Hey, teme?" He pocketed the change he was handed and picked up the tubes. "How many piercings' ya'got?"

"Twenty-five." Sasuke smirked and leaned forward on the display case. He licked his lips slowly, running the tip of his tongue over the metal hoops in his lips for added affect. "Why? Do you want to see them?"

Naruto flushed bright red. He wasn't completely blond when it came to math. Right now, he could easily count twenty-one different bars, hoops and studs just on Sasuke's face and ears; that left four – _four_ uncounted for. And he could only imagine where those were.

Sasuke chuckled at the bedazzled look on Naruto's face. He straightened up and made his way back into the back room. The amusement clearly evident in his voice as he bid the blond farewell.

_**

* * *

**__****_

_**Three Months Later…**_

Naruto couldn't help but play with his navel rings through his black t-shirt. It becoming somewhat of a nervous habit since getting it done a few weeks prior.

He was actually quiet impressed. The pamphlet said that healing could take any where from six-eight weeks to heal, when his only took just over three. Then again, Naruto had always been a naturally fast healer; plus, with the help of that unknown cream he was given, the piercing had healed tremendously fast. And it didn't hurt- barely even felt it really.

His nipple, however, was a different story…

Now that one hurt. Sure his eyebrow had _stung_ and his ear hurt like a bitch but his nipple… That was definitely something that the blond would never do again. Hell, he still wasn't really sure what had possessed him to get it done in the first place.

He could clearly remember his first visit to the little piercing parlor a few months before. His ear and eyebrow had healed completely since than and had gotten a few more earrings added and even so much as gotten a couple of body ones as well. His navel and nipple being the most resent.

Naruto sighed to himself, scratching the back of his head, his finger tips brushing over the little balls that stuck out of the back of his neck. He had gotten them a few weeks after his ear and brow, agreeing to accompany Sakura when she announced that she wanted to go get another one. Claiming that it was addicting and that she couldn't help but want more.

Sakura had gotten her labret done, as well as a few earrings. All done in various shades of pink, of course, with a few light green here and there to add a little extra color. She had bugged him afterwards, trying to persuade him to get one or two done as well. Even went as far as to offer to buy him ramen for the next week.

He declined. Making up some excuse or another to get her to stop pestering him about it. It had worked; after a few minutes she finally dropped it a left him alone. However, one look at the raven-haired piercer and he instantly changed his mind.

The older boy was smirking at him, a small challenge in his onyx eyes. The straight forward look clearly saying _coward_. Needless to say, Naruto acted before even really thinking about it and demanded that the smug bastard to give him a ladder, with orange balls, and had gotten all three done at once.

His neck was sore for a week.

The blond sighed again as he moved inside from off the street. He inhaled deeply, the clean scent of pine replacing the rotting stench of garbage from his senses. The small trip up the stairs seemed to be a lot short than he last remembered as he tried to plot and plan what he was going to say.

However, the only thing that could come to Naruto's mind was how pathetic he was. That's right, _pathetic_. He knew the real reason why he came back wasn't for the piercings' but the piercer.

Naruto couldn't deny the fact that he was attracted to the other boy. Who wouldn't be? Sasuke was tall, pale and sexy as all hell! Just the mere thought of the pale man made Naruto's knees weak and his stomach flutter.

The familiar sound of the charm-bell fell on deaf ears as Naruto entered, his body froze at the sight of blue-black hair that could just barely be seen from behind the counter. He couldn't see anything else, just the top of the others' head as they kneeled behind the display case, but the small sight alone was enough to make Naruto's heart pitter-patter.

The blond took a second to recompose himself, and taking a deep breath, bounced over to the counter. A big bright smile spreading over his face as he leaned over the shinny glass surface.

"Hey _teme_," Naruto's grin grew as the other's movements stilled at the little nickname. "Never knew you enjoyed being bent over on your knees."

The laughter died in his throat just as the other boy rose to stand. Blue eyes widening wider and wider as it became more and more evident that he person behind the counter was most definitely _**not**_ Sasuke.

There was a resemblance for sure. The stranger had the same pale skin, and his hair was just as dark but long. The long strands pulled back to a loose ponytail that reached his middle back. There were some similar facial features as well – nose, cheekbones and chin. He was probably a good three or four inches taller, give or take. His eyes were dark, a creepy reddish-tint outlining around the pupils. And he was completely clean of any and all piercings.

"Uh…" Naruto muttered stupidly, a hand scratching the back of his head in mild embarrassment. "You're not Sasuke."

The statement either went unheard or ignored, Naruto wasn't sure which as he never got an answer back. The taller man just crossed his arms over his chest and leaned back against the wall behind him.

It was quiet for a few long minutes, Naruto shifting from foot to foot as the stranger's black- red eyes slowly studied him. It was starting to make the blond squirm and feel a little uncomfortable with the way the other was staring at him.

"So, you're the blond Sasuke seems so fascinated with. Interesting."

His voice was deep, rich and had a roughness to it. Nothing at all like the smooth and light undertone sound that Sasuke's had. It wasn't creepy or frightening in the least, but it did give the blond the chills and slight goose bumps.

In truth, Naruto wasn't sure if he heard right or not at first. It wouldn't have been the first time his imagination was playing tricks on him. However, with the way the other was looking at him, he was sure that he had heard right.

The blond suppressed a shiver as the other chuckled, that chilly feeling crawling down his back. He had to force himself to stand perfectly still as the taller male walked forward, hands bracing on top of the display case and leaning forward into Naruto's personal space.

He was so close now that Naruto could smell the long-haired male's cologne as well as the faint smell of alcohol and cigarette smoke. It was also close enough for the blond to make out the edges of the contacts the latter wore, more than likely colored to give his eyes that reddish-tinge.

"Itachi."

Naruto jumped back a few feet at the sudden voice, exhaling a breath that he didn't know he was holding. The man didn't seem phased by the sudden interruption, just simply smirked before straightening and peering over his shoulder.

Sasuke stood in the open archway to the back room, hands shoved into the front pockets of his pants. The frown on his face clearly showing his displeasure at seeing the two of them so close, his eyes locked on the taller version of himself.

He looks good in denim, Naruto thought. Blue eyes scanning over navy jeans the raven wore. The material was loose fitting and seemed to suit the black long-sleeved shirt. He had the bottom part of the sleeves pushed up to his elbows, showing off his tattoos on his forearms. His hair was in the usual duck-butt fashion, bangs hanging low like always.

Sasuke mentally smirked to himself as he watched the dobe checked him out from the corner of his eye. He didn't mind the attention, enjoyed it actually. However, the small matter of Itachi being around made it impossible to tease the younger male about it. He didn't want Naruto to become one of Itachi's reasons for his little unwanted visits. Sure the elder boy helped him out from time to time – from bringing in new customers and helping with the books and accounts – but Sasuke could only take so much of him at once. He didn't need the other coming around more often then he already did.

"Hello, little brother." Itachi smirked again. "I was just talking to your friend –"

"Don't you have the bar to get back to?"

Naruto glanced back and forth between the two as they glared silently at each other. His mind reeling at the new information that he just learned.

Sasuke had a _brother_?

It made sense, in a way. The new guy – Itachi, Sasuke had called him – did look a lot like the raven piercer. So it was a possibility that they were related in some way. It didn't look like Sasuke was going to correct him on the 'little brother' term either, so Naruto deemed it safe to say that they were in fact, brothers.

Itachi faked a hurt sigh. "That hurts, _**Uke-y**_…" He ignored the little growl that he got from using his little nickname. It was really the only thing Itachi had left from when they were kids that he could tease his younger sibling about. Everything else had seemed to become pointless and stupid over the years as they got older, yet, some how, this little nickname seemed to just stick. "Here I am, taking time off from my busy schedule to help you out from time to time, and you go and act like that."

Sasuke snorted.

Itachi walked slowly around the display case to stand next to the still confused blond and took his hand, kissing the top of it like one would a lady. "It was a pleasure to meet you… _Naruto_."

Naruto let out a little shriek at the feeling of cold, chapped lips against the back of his hand, quickly ripping it out ofItachi's grasp and cradling it against his chest like it was burned.

"_**Itachi!**_"

Itachi simply ignored him again, keeping his eyes on the obviously freaked out blond in front of him. Naruto's cheeks flushing a deep red as Itachi stood up straight, winked at him, and whispered 'good luck' before turning towards the door.

Naruto stared completely stupefied at the door after Itachi disappeared through it. "That's your _brother_?"

Sasuke sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose with his thumb and index finger. He could feel the migraine that his brother's visits always seemed to give him surfacing. "Unfortunately."

"Seriously," Naruto bounced over to stand in front of Sasuke, waving a hand wildly in the air towards the door. "_You're __**brother**_!"

Sasuke gave Naruto a look that clearly called him an idiot. He didn't bother answering the same question again, seeing it as pointless and completely stupid. He crossed his arms over his chest again, obviously waiting for Naruto to state his reason for being here.

Naruto cocked his head to the side. "What?"

The older boy rolled his eyes. "I don't have all day, dobe."

Blue eyes flared in anger. "Teme, is that anyway to treat a customer?"

"Customer or not – it doesn't change the fact that you're a dobe."

"Teme!"

Sasuke rubbed the bridge of his nose again, feeling the pounding in his head getting worse at the moron's abnormally loudness. As much as he enjoyed the blonde's company, he wasn't sure his head could take the abuse it would go through.

"What do you want, Naruto?"

All anger deflated at how tired the raven sounded. Naruto couldn't blame him for being so tired, it was getting late. The shop was most likely due to be closing soon and judging from the interaction with his brother earlier, it would seem the elder raven's visit didn't really help the matter.

"I want to get a piercing."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at him, and Naruto mentally groaned to himself at the feeling of deja-vu. He blushed as he recalled the first time, mentally smacking himself in the head for saying something so stupid – _twice_ now.

He didn't bother finding his flushing cheeks from the older boy, knowing that it would be pointless standing so close. He shyly peeked up at the older boy, finding the other smirking in mild amusement. The sight alone was able to help dim some of his embarrassment.

"What kind?"

The blush was back, full force.

This time Naruto did try and hide his embarrassment. He shift and fidgeted from foot to foot, trying to find the right words to explain what he wanted done. In the end, he found himself unable to look the other in the eyes, finding it easier to just mumble it under his breath while looking away.

"Speak up dobe."

"I said," Naruto repeated more firmly, this time looking Sasuke in the eye. "I want to get a Prince Albert."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. That was definitely not what he had been expecting the other to say. In fact, he was a little surprised that the dobe had even considered getting one. Sure it was the most common male genital piercing, but it was also painful and not just to pierce.

The slightest movement or rubbing against cloth could easily cause uncomfortable pain, as well as sometimes the simple necessarily of using the bathroom. And getting an erection while it was still in its healing phase hurt like a bitch. Then there was the ring itself getting caught on anything and everything and the unbearable itching.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes, seriously thinking about turning Naruto down. "You sure about that?"

Naruto was confused. Sasuke had never question him about any of his other piercing choices before in the past, what was so different about this one? He looked it up, read all about the risks and effects that it would cause, as well as the various different ways in how it could be done.

Sasuke shook his head. "Whatever. Take a seat in the chair, I'll be right there."

Naruto walked into the back room, making his way over to the metal recliner and made himself comfortable on the black cushion. He looked around the familiar room, eyes landing on the little leather rod sitting on the metal rolling-cart and briefly wondered if Sasuke would try to make him bite into it.

He would take it, too. This would be nothing like his eyebrow, navel, nipple or any of them for that matter. It would hurt. Anything that has to do with a needle piercing through his dick would be painful. Guaranteed.

Sasuke entered a few minutes later and instantly made his way over to the cabinets. He gathered the necessary things that he would need, setting them down on the little grey counter before going about washing his hands. He double checked that he had everything and made his way over the Naruto.

Sasuke set everything onto the rolling-cart. He began prepping and sterilizing his piercing needle. "Lift the shelve of your shirt and undo your pants."

Naruto nodded and did as he was told – the whole time keeping his eyes on Sasuke. There was just something about the other that fascinated Naruto to no end. Perhaps it was the mysterious aura that surrounded the older boy, or maybe it was the piercings' and tattoos.

The blond eyed those dark, colorful designs that marked the pale skin of Sasuke's forearms. The right arm was done in beautiful shades of blue, red and black flames – a phoenix sat, nestled in the contrasting colors as if being engulfed in the deadly inferno – the inside of the arm showing a red and white uchi-fan that seemed to easily blend nicely into the flames. The left arm had weird black markings on it, some of them fading into a deep shade of crimson. He could make out the shape of a snake, almost hidden in the mass of swirling black and red.

Naruto found himself briefly wondering if the tattooed skin felt like. Would it feel just like the rest of him? What did the rest of Sasuke's body feel like? He could only imagine how firm and solid Sasuke's body would be against his own. Smooth, ivory skin clashing against his tan complexion. It would be like a yin-yang – dark and light contrasting and entangled with the other.

A shiver ran down Naruto's back at the thought. Felt his body stirring at the image in his head, knowing that he wouldn't mind being _entangled_ with the raven.

He shook his head, trying to clear the dirty thoughts out of it before Sasuke noticed the blush on his face. He cleared his throat, shifting uncomfortably, and decided to try and find a safe topic to talk about that would help him forget his little problem.

"Hey Sasuke?"

"What?" Sasuke didn't stop to look at Naruto as he answered. Instead, he walked back over to the cabinet and pulled out a little bottle of clear liquid and medical needle. He was careful while filling the needle, making sure that measurement was perfect before putting the little bottle back.

Naruto cocked his head to the side in curiosity. "Where did you get those tat – what the hell is that for!"

Sasuke couldn't help the sadistic smirk from forming. It was quite amusing the way the blonde's eyes widened and mouth gaping like a fish as blue eyes stared at the needle in his hand.

"It's a needle." Was Sasuke's simple reply.

Naruto frowned. "I can _see_ that, jackass, but what the hell is it _for_?"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "It's to help with the piercing, idiot."

"How the hell is that suppose to help?"

"Because it's liquid Viagra." At the shocked, dumbfounded look the blond gave him, Sasuke knew that he had no choice but to explain. "In order to avoid hitting any nerves or main veins, you have to be hard."

Naruto waved his hand in the air wildly. "That doesn't explain why you're going to stick me with that _thing_!"

"Yes, it does."

Naruto snorted in disbelief.

Sasuke growled and narrowed his eyes. "Damnnit, Naruto. I can't do the piercing unless your hard."

A blond eyebrow rose up questionably. "So, your point?"

Sasuke snapped. "You have to be hard, dumb-ass!"

"I'm already hard!" The blond shouted back. He pointed to himself and opened his mouth again without even thinking. "I'm always hard when your around!"

The sound of Naruto's voice echoed over the room, his own voice fall upon his ears and his eyes widening as he realized what he just said.

_**Shit!**_

Silence stretched over the room. Naruto couldn't bring himself to look at Sasuke after his little confession, instead, finding the nearly invisible cracks on the far wall very interesting. The could feel the blush on his face deepening as time went on, more than likely reaching down his neck.

He chanced a peek over at Sasuke, who remained where he was. The older boy's face was completely blank of emotion as he stared unseeingly at the items on the rolling-cart.

Naruto cursed at himself for saying something so stupid. His friends and family had always told him that his big mouth was going to get him into trouble one day. He never did listen to them. Now, sitting there, utterly humiliated and embarrassed beyond belief, he wished that he had listen to their advise. Maybe then, this could have been avoided.

He ran a shaky hand threw his hair. "Look… I, uh… I t-think it's best if I go…"

A hand on his chest prevented his from moving as he went to stand. The warmth seeping through the thin, black material of his shirt, causing the blush on his tanned, scarred checks to deepen.

Confused azure eyes met determined onyx. Naruto couldn't help but stare questionably as Sasuke moved in front of him, arms placed on either side of his legs, effectively blocking him in and eliminating any and all means of escape.

Sasuke leaned in closer, watching Naruto's face flush even more as he close the distance between them. He smirked to himself as blue eyes widen, a pink tongue nervously licking trembling lips and found himself staring at the attempting offer they provided.

"Tell me, _Na-ru-to_…" He licked his own lips, relishing in the little shudder that ran through the blond as his lips rings just barely grazed Naruto's mouth as he spoke. "Do I _excite_ you?"

Naruto swallowed thickly, not trusting his voice. He could feel his heart racing, his head being to spin at the how close they were. All he had to do was pucker his lips a little bit to close the remaining distance between them. But fear held him back, paralyzing him to remain still and silent.

Sasuke sighed as he was greeted with silence, the sound sad and laced with disappointment. The raven pressed their foreheads together, his eyes shutting tight at the feeling of rejection. He missed the gentle look thrown his way in his small moment of self-pity and pulled back, with every intention of walking away.

Naruto felt his heart clench at the heart broken look that passed over Sasuke's face. If it wasn't for how close they were, he was sure he would have missed it completely with how fast it came and went. He couldn't help the panic that swept over him as the older boy took a step back, breaking what little contact was between them, and did the first thing that came to mind.

His hand shot forward without at second thought, gently grabbing onto the bottom of Sasuke's shirt. His grip was loose, but it stopped Sasuke from backing away any more.

Naruto swallowed again at the heated gaze he was given. "… y-yes…" His voice was soft, just barely above a whisper. He tugged lightly on the shirt in his hand, easily pulling the other to him without any resistance. He felt Sasuke's thighs brush against his knees and instantly spread his legs wider to allow the other in between.

Sasuke remained quiet, his eyes studying Naruto closely. The blonde's face was flush, eyes half-lidded and slightly glazed, lips parted and wet as he took short, shaky breaths. The sight was so tempting, so inviting, that Sasuke nearly gave in. He didn't want Naruto to regret this. He wanted the dobe – _his_ dobe – to want this as much as he did.

He wouldn't deny that he found the younger male attractive. In fact, when Sasuke had first laid eyes on the blond, he had found himself completely bewildered. And as time went on, Sasuke would admit – and _only_ to himself, no one else – that maybe, just maybe, he was falling for the energetic blond.

So when Naruto repeated that one little word again, looking up at him with those soulful blue eyes; Sasuke couldn't help himself.

He snapped.

All control and restraint went out the window as Sasuke crashed their lips together. He wasted no time in smothering Naruto's mouth, tongue diving in roughly as a moan escaped through parted lips. His hands came up a second later, fingers tangling in blond hair.

Naruto gasped and moaned at the demanding and controlling force that was bestowed upon him. He could feel the rough texture of Sasuke's tongue as it slid across his own, the cool and smooth feeling of metal both outside and inside his mouth making his shudder in sheer enjoyment.

He never knew that Sasuke had a tongue ring; then again he never asked either. But the feeling was amazing. It only seemed to make the sensation of kissing Sasuke even more exciting, more arousing.

It didn't take long before air became a problem. Both of them tearing away and gasping for much needed oxygen. Eyes connected briefly before they both leaned forward again, lips meeting halfway in a gentle touch that repeated again and again.

Naruto groaned as Sasuke's hands slid up and under his shirt. He hissed as his nipple ring was teased and pulled, a thumb rubbing the little nub. He was disappointed when Sasuke stopped their kissing, shuddering in excitement as he felt lips – and metal – graze his neck, teeth nipping playfully at his pulse point.

It didn't take long for Sasuke to work Naruto into a writhing mess. The blond was moaning loudly and shamelessly, mewling every time the raven would touch a sensitive spot just right. The sweet sound of begging soon followed, and Sasuke found himself more that willing to comply.

Naruto's black shirt was torn away from him, the actual sound of the fabric ripping bringing him out of his seventh heaven bliss. "Bastard!"

Sasuke chuckled. "It was in my way."

Naruto opened his mouth to reply, intending to bitch the raven out for destroying one of his few favorite shirts that wasn't orange, but the feeling of Sasuke's tongue and mouth on his chest left him momentarily unable to speak.

He felt a hand gently push against his chest and Naruto leaned back onto his forearms at the silent command. Sasuke's tongued swirled down and around his navel, flickering over the two jeweled rings that sat diagonally against his skin. His head leaned back, eyes closing as he focused on the feelings that Sasuke was giving him, completely missing the raven grabbing a clear tube from the forgotten rolling-cart and dropping it to the floor.

Naruto cried out in slight surprise as he was suddenly jerked forward, causing him to fall back on to his back and his ass to dangle off the chair, his pants and boxers somehow being lost in the process. He shivered as warm hands held his hips up, fingers massaging his skin and moving down to grab and cup his ass.

Sasuke continued his assault downwards, pausing to lightly nip at Naruto hip bones. He nuzzled the soft, trimmed treasure trail, following it all the way down until he finally reached his destination.

Naruto risked a shy peek down as felt Sasuke nuzzle him. A deep blush flooded his cheeks as his gaze met Sasuke's, the older boy looking hungrily at him. He frowned in slight confusion as a smirk was thrown his way, the little movement being Sasuke's only warning before Naruto felt himself being swallowed whole.

Pale hands held the blond down as his back arched and hips jerked at the sensation. The sound of Naruto's voice crying out in ecstasy echoed across the room. The sound alone was enough to encourage Sasuke not to hold back, and he wasted no time in bring the blond to climax.

The dark-haired boy shifted slightly, making sure that he had a good grip on Naruto's hips before letting go with the other. He bobbed his head and sucked teasingly, teeth grazing the tip of Naruto's cock before flicking his tongue over the slit and swallowing again. He made sure that the blond was fully distracted, all the while being careful to keep Naruto at the edge but not going over.

He opened the tube that he dropped earlier, allowing a good quarter to squeeze out onto his fingers. Sasuke rubbed his middle and index fingers together, spreading the creamy substance over the long digits. He gently rubbed the tip of his middle finger against Naruto's hole, pushing just the tip in and swirling it around.

Naruto's legs quivered, hands clenching tightly on the sides of the recliner. It felt strange to have Sasuke touch him in such an intimate way. He could feel the finger slowly being to move, shallow at first before moving in deeper and deeper still. The swirling motion causing the long digit to massage against his insides, creating anew sensation that made Naruto speechless.

Sasuke released Naruto's cock and added a second finger after a few moments. He watched every facial expression the blonde's face made. The way Naruto would bite his bottom lip as Sasuke continued to swirl and spread his fingers every which way he could.

Blue eyes suddenly snapped open as Sasuke lightly brushed against _that_ spot. The tingling sensation running up Naruto's spine as he called out Sasuke's name. He twitched, shuddered and trembled as Sasuke continued to assault the little bundle of nerves, occasionally twisting and spreading his finger apart as he moved them in and out.

Naruto gasped. "Please…"

Sasuke stood up, his tall frame standing up to tower over Naruto's smaller body. He smirk as he leaned forward, slowing the movements of his hand. "Tell me what you want."

Naruto could only groan, his hands reaching up to grab Sasuke by the shoulders. He frowned as his hands connected with cloth instead of skin and gently tugged at the offending material. "Off."

Sasuke chuckled, pushing his fingers as deep as they could go and curled them. The reaction he got was pure bliss to his eyes and ears as Naruto screamed and arched up and off the recliner.

Naruto blinked as the feeling subsided a little, his eyes meeting Sasuke's amused and smug look. He growled in frustration at the look and clenched the fabric in his hands. He pulled hard on the shirt, the fabric of cloth ripping from the force, and wrapped his legs around Sasuke's waist, successfully stopping Sasuke's movements.

He smashed their lips together, teeth grazing and tongue's collided. Naruto growled again as he felt Sasuke gently bit his bottom lip and tugged on his shirt again. "Clothes. Off."

When Sasuke failed to moved, Naruto squeezed his inner muscles. Drawing out a long, deep moan from the raven. "_Now!_"

The look Sasuke got at that command only seemed to drive the raven into overdrive. With lightening speed, he pulled away from the blond, pulling his fingers out and quickly yanked his shirt off.

Naruto lick his lips at the sight of Sasuke's bare chest. The taller male was toned, and smooth with just a few little marks and scars that graced the pale skin. He groaned as he noticed the studs in both of Sasuke's nipples, one running vertically as the other sat horizontally. And could just barely make out the smallest hint of a treasure trail that disappeared out of sight.

He allowed Sasuke to lift his legs up to wrap a little higher around his waist. Sasuke quickly undoing his pants, the material sliding down his thighs to his knees. He leaned over Naruto as he pulled his boxer-briefs down as well. Effectively hiding himself from the blonde's hungry gaze.

Sasuke laughed, breathlessly, at the cute little groan Naruto made in his disappointed. He stroked himself slowly as he bent down for another kiss, shuddering as Naruto's arms wrapped around him, palms rubbing up and down the muscles in his back.

Sasuke pulled back to watch the expression on Naruto's face as he rubbed against the other's entrance. He smirked evilly as blue eyes widen in shock before darting down to where their hips connected. He rubbed again, making sure that the blond could feel _everything_. Piercing and all.

Naruto blinked, staring up questionably at the man above him. "Sasuke? You?"

Sasuke nodded and pushed forward. He entered in with some resistance, Naruto hissing quietly as he slid in about half way and pausing for Naruto to catch his breath. He shifted back a little and pushed the rest the way in, groaning as Naruto dug his nails into his back.

They stayed like that for a few moments. Breathing in each others exhales, dropping a few little kisses here and there as hands roamed over sweat drenched skin.

Sasuke locked eyes with Naruto and leaned down to rest his weight on his arms. He moved slowly at first, awkwardly trying to set up a steady rhythm. The first thrust caused Naruto to hiss in slight pain. The second was uncomfortable, but tolerable. The third had Naruto gasping as pleasure began building up, replacing the pain.

By the four, Naruto found himself moving his hips to meet Sasuke's thrusts. He pulled the raven down for a kiss, trembling as his body began to crave more. "S-Sasuke…"

Sasuke tore his mouth away and sat up. He grabbed onto Naruto hips as his pace began to speed up. The new angle allowing him to push deeper into the blonde's willing body, his cock brushing against the one spot that seemed to drive Naruto crazy.

"S-Shit!"

Naruto's head flew back at the feeling, his muscles unexpectedly tightening around Sasuke's cock. The raven's thrusts became vicious, his pace quickly picking up speed and force until he was ramming himself as deep as he could.

Naruto reached up and grabbed the back of the recliner, knuckles turning white as he held on for dear life. He pushed back the best he could, using his grip on the chair for better leverage.

"_Harder!_" Naruto demanded. Pleasure racing through his body, causing him to wildly thrash about on Sasuke's cock.

Naruto screamed out in protest as Sasuke suddenly stopped and pulled out. Sasuke untangled Naruto's legs from around his waist, roughly twisting the blond to lay on his right side. He threw the one leg over his shoulder, the other rewrapping around his hip at an acquired angle.

Sasuke growled as he resumed his pounding. Naruto's moans and grunts turning into screams and shouts. He grabbed onto the blonde's hips, pulling and forcing Naruto to meet every movement and thrust.

He reached for one of Naruto hands, forcing him to release his hold on the chair, and guided Naruto's hand to his own cock. "Touch yourself."

Naruto whimpered but complied. He stroked himself quickly, trying his best to match the rhythm of Sasuke's thrusts. It didn't take much – just a few strokes had Naruto calling out his release; Sasuke's name brokenly falling from his lips.

The raven wasn't too far behind. The feeling of Naruto's inner muscles clamping down around him becoming too much for Sasuke to blare and followed directly after the blond. He pressed in as deeply as he could, his body trembling from the intensity of his orgasm.

Naruto's leg slipped off his shoulder, falling to dangle weightlessly off the edge of the chair. He slowly turned to lie flat on his back again, eagerly welcoming the added weight as Sasuke collapsed on his a second later.

They laid like that for a few moments to catch their breaths. Naruto wrapped his arms loosely around Sasuke's back. A small smile spreading over his face at the feeling of Sasuke's breath gently fanning over his neck. He could feel every bit of the raven's body as he leaned into him; from Sasuke's head all the way down to where the elder boy still remained inside him.

"So," Naruto traced the tips of his fingers down Sasuke's spine, chuckling as the muscles twitched in response. "How long did you say the healing process would take?"

Sasuke sighed. He propped himself up on one elbow so that he could look at Naruto's face. "Roughly four to six weeks – give or take."

Naruto was quiet for a moment, his hand wondering down to Sasuke's chest. Gently flicking the little metal stud that ran vertically through the raven's left nipple. "Is that how long it took you?"

Sasuke smirked. "Yes."

"Without… you know…" Naruto looked back and forth between Sasuke and where they connected. Hoping that the other boy would get the hint without voicing it out loud.

Sasuke raised and eyebrow in mock stupidity. "Without…?"

Naruto rolled his eyes. "Sex, teme. _Sex!_"

Sasuke chuckled. "What's the matter, dobe?" He leaned back down, rubbing his nose against Naruto's blushing cheek. "Can't go that long without it?"

Naruto groaned. "Not sure…" He shuddered as he felt Sasuke begin to harden inside of him. "I-I don't think I can…"

"Good."

Sasuke kissed him hard without warning. He reached down and began turning Naruto back over on to his side, tan leg thrown back over his shoulder.

Naruto's eyes shot open as he was moved, he ripped his mouth away. "Sasuke, no!" He panted hard as he tried to stop Sasuke from rolling him over. "Damn it bastard, this position is _uncomfortable_!"

The protests fell upon deaf ears. The room once again filled with sounds of moaning and heavy breathing as they lost themselves once again in each other.

* * *

Itachi excited Sasuke's apartment from across the hall of the parlor. Shutting the off-white wooden door tightly behind him.

He had been waiting for well over an hour for his brother to discuss the recent income to the shop. Figuring that the younger Uchiha would be interested on how his little business was progressing. But alas, Sasuke had not turned up yet and Itachi could not afford to wait any longer. He had his own business to run, and as much as he trusted Kisame and the rest of his staff, he needed to head back.

He paused to peer through the glass door on his way out. Noting that all the lights in the front room were turned off, the little plastic sign flipped over to 'closed'. He could see the light in the back was still on and wondered for a brief second if maybe Sasuke was still working and was taking so long because he required assistance.

However, the indisputable sound that passed through the glass surface gave him pause. Itachi shook his head, quickly stepped away and began making his way down the stairs. He was positive that Sasuke would hate him if he interrupted him. And as tempting as the thought was, Itachi was certain that there would be more than enough opportunities to tease both Sasuke and the little blond in the near future. So he would leave the new couple be.

For now anyways.

* * *

**AN:** Sorry it too so long to get this done. I've been working on this for over a year – yes, a _year!_ I had the plot all lined up but after a little more research, I realized that the way I had originally planned wouldn't make that much sense. Plus, I'm not too happy about the second part and the lemon. Not sure why… I just don't think it flowed as well as the first half.

Rattle Snake: I made this up. There is no such thing as a piercing gun called a rattle snake. I just wanted to put something "snake like" into Sasuke's line of work.

There is a sequel to this. It will probably be the next one up, too. However, not to get anyone's hopes up, but the main pairing _**will not **_be Sasuke & Naruto. There will be mentions as well as a little action but other than that, the story will be focused on a completely different pair.

OH! And in case no one got it. Sasuke has a reverse Prince Albert. Just to let you know. And if anyone is interested or curious about what piercings' Sasuke and Naruto has, don't be afraid to ask!

Ja-ne!


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry guys but this, sadly, isn't a second chapter. However, there **_is_** a sequel up now called: _Suna's Body Art_. The main pairing **is not** Sasuke and Naruto, as I have mentioned before. Sorry if that disappoints some people but it is how I have the story planned out. Also, there's a poll up on my author page concerning both stories. I've decided to make this into a trilogy and I'm even going to let you pick the next pairing. The final story will be about the pairing that wins (obviously), but you can only vote once. So pick **carefully**. The poll will run until the end of this story and the results will be posted in the next day.

Now, I've also received a PM about two weeks ago asking me about the piercings'. More specifically the Prince Albert one. I don't really want to give out any incorrect information about the piercing that I might be wrong about. However, I did get all of my research done at **Wikipedia**. It lists everything about risks, healing process and the different types of other male genital piercings' that can be done. You can also look up the other ones on there as well.


End file.
